


The Bet

by snoolatte



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 2seung sneak peek, Alternate Universe - Idols, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, bet, fansigning, hangyul is scared with his seungwoo hyung, minhee little shit, oneits being thirdwheel, please protect my baby hyeongjun, seungseok, seungseok au, seungyoun being jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: If looks could kill, Hangyul would be lying on the stage where they were doing a fansign with a flat line...
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm into Seungyoun these days, so I am here writing one, adding it to the Seungseok tag.

Seungyoun couldn't hide his sour face seeing his boyfriend Wooseok having fun with his "best bro" Hangyul. The way they bicker with some oneits giggling, because they thought it was cute.

"Huh! Cute my ass!" bitterness could be tasted in Seungyoun's whisper comment as he sighed, before settling the album in front of him to be signed. He was the first person for the fansign. Supposedly he would be sitting beside the love of his life, but out of nowhere his Seungwoo hyung seated on his prepared seat with a snoopy smile, as dubbed by their precious fans.

In which, Wooseok was left with no choice and got dragged by Dongpyo to sit with him, so, he ended up sitting with Hangyul too.

"Seungyoun? Are you alright? You seems..." the fan didn't finished her sentences as Seungyoun beamed a goofy smile to her, shaking his head before eyeing the two on his left, who's busy doing some cheesy things like putting flower crown on Wooseok's head. Not noticing a sly smile from Minhee, who's also observing him.

He sighed, chatted back to one of his oneits to ignore the stingy feeling forming in his chest.

"Are you not going in?" Seungwoo asked Seungyoun, still holding the elevator button. The remaining older members were left inside the said elevator while the younger ones, in Seungyoun's guess were already on their dorm, which was on the 6th floor of this building.

Seungyoun took a glanced to Wooseok who's busing chatting with Hangyul before answering his hyung. "No, I will be using the stairs I think." Yohan who was scrolling through his phone looked upon Seungyoun with his jaw being dropped from the shocked of his hyung's words. He knew Seungyoun does like walking but not to this extent that he would use the stairs to walk, especially he's exhausted from a hectic and full packed schedule.

"Uhh, why?" Hangyul who was also shocked, asked, both Wooseok and him staring Seungyoun, confused.

"Our schedule will be now hectic, so for sure, I will not able to visit the gym, so maybe I'll do small exercise starting with the stairs in our building..." Seungyoun, who let out a fake chuckle pointing the stairs across the elevator.

Seungwoo nodded, not questioning the younger. Even Seungyoun won't tell him the truth, he can sense it. Being with his previous group VICTON for almost 5 years taught him how to read people in between the lines, just like how Sejun hide his sulking or if Seungsik would drop hints of his feelings in between his words. Thinking about that makes Seungwoo missed the latter.

Seungyoun turned his heels to walk across the stairs, and when Seungwoo was about to pushed the close button, Wooseok stopped him. He doesn't need much words to understand what was happening, so just like what he did, he just nodded. Wooseok exited himself and followed his boyfriend.

"Wait for me Cho Seungyoun!" Wooseok shouted, but not loud enough to disturbed the people around the ground floor.

"Is there anything bothering you, Cho?" Wooseok said, as he broke the comfortable silent when they reach the 5th floor. Seungyoun hearing his boyfriend sweet and worried voice, almost melting his jealousy that was built upon his chest earlier. Seungyoun shook his head to answer.

"You acted weird earlier, and you, using these stairs, makes me think you have lots in mind..." Wooseok said, in almost whisper voice, heavy breathing.

Seungyoun stopped to gave Wooseok time to breath, he closes his eyes hardly, not wanting to get mad at Wooseok. He knew being jealous between his boyfriend and Hangyul was childish but he couldn't help it.

"I was just thinking..." Seungyoun answered, Wooseok who was taking a small steps listening carefully to his man.

"I needed an exercise, my belly is sticking out." Seungyoun patted his abdomen then added it with a soft fake laugh. Wooseok remained silent throughout the walk, not buying any of Seungyoun's reasons.

On the other hand, Seungwoo, Hangyul, Yohan, and Dohyon were gathered in the living room as per usual, waiting for the two lovebirds to arrived. Dongpyo and Hyeongjun were tasked by their leader to do the dinner preparation, Junho and Eunsang were in the living room as well but they were on the corner, chuckling something over their phones, while Minhee was no where to be found.

"Seungyoun hyung is weird... Why he would take the stairs, when earlier he kept on complaining about his thighs because of the choreography?" Yohan starting a conversation, watching Dongpyo and Hyeongjun settled themselves beside Junho and Eunsang.

Seungwoo eyed Hangyul, who was busy annoying the youngest member. In which, Hangyul could feel someone was digging holes to him, looked up, just to met his leader's laser eyes.

"IT'S NOT ME! IT WAS KANG MINHEE'S IDEA!" Hangyul, raised both of his hands, in defeat.

"What idea?" Seungwoo squinted his eyes upon hearing the information.

"Uhh..."

"Lee Hangyul?" Seungwoo said sternly

Hangyul brought down his arms and played his own fingers, stopping his nervousness. "Minhee challenged Wooseok hyung to make Seungyoun hyung jealous. Of course, Seokie hyung couldn't do it alone, so he challenged me too, to become his partner." Hangyul said, in almost whisper tone, afraid of what his leader would gonna do. Just like VICTON members, he was also afraid of their shared leader's strength.

"Where's Kang Minhee?" Seungwoo looking for that long-legged younger member.

"Hyung, if looks could kill, you would be lying on the stage where we did our fansign earlier with a flat line..." Yohan commented, in which gained a "he deserved it" from Dohyon. Hangyul pouted, almost regretting about the bet.

As Seungwoo busy looking around for Minhee, their door opened and was greeted by two people they've been waiting for. Dohyon stood up, and stretched both of his arms, "It's dinner time" he chanted, earning a chuckle from Wooseok.

Weird. Hyeongjun thought to himself, seeing his Seungyoun hyung not giving any reaction to Dohyon's comment.

Seungwoo sighed, and gathered his members onto their kitchen to have dinner. The members then settled themselves, including Kang Minhee himself. Seungwoo glared at him, just to be answered by a cute peace sign coming from the younger member.

"1, 2, 3, 4.......9, 10" Seungwoo counted, raises his brows, and took a glance to one person missing, who's sitting in their living room being lost by his own thoughts.

"Seungyoun, dinner?" Seungwoo said. Seungyoun glances up and met his gaze, and shook his head, standing up.

"Passed hyung! I think I need to rest. The stairs evil, I'm not doing my exercise again on stairs. And also, I'm on diet." Seungyoun laughed, then retreated to his and Wooseok shared room.

Wooseok followed him through his eyes, and sighed. Wooseok can't think and eat properly. All he could heard were chatters from the younger members and his regrets from agreeing Minhee's bet.

When he was about to stand up, Seungwoo stopped him. "You need to eat first Seok." Wooseok smiled bitterly to his new leader and thanked him later for caring but Seungyoun was more important to him more than anything else.

He then followed Seungyoun to their shared room.

"Okay, 10 bucks, Wooseok hyung will have a meat stick on his butt!" Hangyul placing his coins besides Minhee's plate. Seungwoo choked on his food about hearing the sudden betting. Earning a grunt from Hangyul as he jokingly smacked the younger.

The other younger members, Hyeongjun and Dongpyo were confused about on what was happening while Dohyon busy admiring his food.

"Coward! 15 bucks!" Minhee placed his own money where Hangyul placed his. Seungwoo, who's almost done with his food sighed. Being with these kids was beyond his control, well except for some kids like Hyeongjun or Junho because they're listening to him well.

Seungwoo placed his used plate on the sink, and was about to tell Eunsang and Junho to do the dishes, when the latter place 30 bucks on the table with "Bet, he wouldn't!" Earning a shocked from Minhee and Hangyul including Seungwoo himself.

Eunsang, along with Hyeongjun looked at Junho in confusion why he was placing a money near Minhee and Hangyul's plate.

The moment Wooseok entered the room, he was greeted by a curled up Seungyoun in bed. His chest was aching, and he don't know what to do with it, but his intuition telling him, he should ask for a forgiveness, for hurting Seungyoun, and for accepting Minhee's bet.

"Younie?" Wooseok called as his feet brought him to their shared bed.

"Babe?" Wooseok called again when he heard no response coming from the older male. Careesing Seungyoun's hair, he sighed.

"Are you mad?" Still no response. So Wooseok decided to snuggled onto Seungyoun's side and spooned him. The position was new to him because everyone knew he was the little spoon and not Seungyoun.

"I know you are mad, I'm sorry..." his phrases earning a grunt with a "huh" in response, but Seungyoun was still curling.

"I'm sorry if I accepted Minhee's bet to make you jealous...." he paused. "I'm... I'm just curious as well," he added.

Seungyoun looked Wooseok over his shoulder, squinting his eyes upon hearing the news, muttering "what" in his breath.

Wooseok seated up, ready to explain everything, when he can sense Seungyoun's burning gaze, settling himself to sit, facing the younger male.

"Are you doubting my feelings Kim Wooseok?"

Wooseok shudders upon hearing his full name on his lover's lips. Seungyoun loves giving everyone dear to him a nickname, in exchange if he would talk to you with your full name, please note that he was serious.

Wooseok looking so small in front of Seungyoun, shook his head in response, afraid whatever words would come out would hurt the older male.

"I'm just... I'm just curious. I didn't meant anything else... I'm sorry." Wooseok's voice was shaking, afraid of the possible scenarios that could end their almost a year of relationship.

Wooseok started dating Seungyoun during the Group X Evaluation of their survival show. Being on the same team makes Wooseok admiration to the latter grows as the days passes by. So he asked for some sign that if he would be getting the highest points, he would confess to Seungyoun.

Wooseok was almost at the edge of crying also, thinking that the tower of cards, he and Seungyoun built, would be blew up by some random air—just like Minhee's bet for example. Wooseok want to blame the younger but knowing his curiosity and own will did took part of the bet, he has nothing to be blame with but himself.

"Betting on someone's emotions because you're curios? Wooseok, that's bullshit!"

Wooseok had nothing to do but to look down, and whispered random apologies.

"You hurt my ego, knowing you place fucking bets, when I'm here about to wreck someone's neck because of my jealousy!" Seungyoun, almost shouted phrase. The younger male was pretty sure everyone in the dorm heard them.

Wooseok muttering bunches of "I'm sorry" to Seungyoun, he couldn't think of anything else but to apologize for being an asshole.

"Are you really that sorry?" The younger male looked upon Seungyoun in confusion, but nodded in response to his question.

Just a second, Wooseok was lying flat on their shared bed, Seungyoun hovering him.

The younger male muttered one last apology before the older male, kisses him roughly. If this was a way of Seungyoun to get rid of his frustration, he's willing to submit.

The kiss didn't last long when Seungyoun moved his sloppy kisses onto his jaw, with wandering hands all over his body. The older male then settled onto his neck, placing marks as if it was telling everyone who could see it 'this man right here is mine', earning a soft grunt and moans from Wooseok.

Seungyoun's hand then wandered below Wooseok's shirt, and reaches for his buds, making him arched his back. Seungyoun then lazily rocked his cloth crotch onto Wooseok's, making the latter produce sweet noises. In Seungyoun thought, the best melody he could ever heard.

Seungyoun then raises his shirt, placing his mouth to Wooseok's pinkish nipples, sucking alternately—which made Wooseok's fingers clutching to Seungyoun's hair, panting and a moaning mess under his lover's touch.

The older male's thrust become more frantic. Making the younger wanted to ripped off the clothing in between them, frustrated enough that he wanted to be touch down there.

Seungyoun then kisses him back, but this time slowly and passionately, a heart warming one, which makes Wooseok left in confusion. He knew his hyung was frustrated, so he let his mind be mentally prepared for some rough session to help Seungyoun ease his frustration.

But that wasn't Wooseok expected when Seungyoun rested his head on the crook of his neck, earning a sniff from the older.

"Hyung?" Wooseok called when he felt a wet substance on his neck, in which the younger assumed his boyfriend was crying.

"Hey, stop crying!" Forces to raised his boyfriend's head to look for him, face to face. Seungyoun shakes his head in response to his boyfriend's attempt.

"Look at me, Seungyoun" the smaller male announced, coping his boyfriend's cheek. The older male, was left with no choice but to raised his face, and look directly to Wooseok's eyes.

"Oh my god, babe! I'm so sorry." Wooseok said in panic mode.

"....I didn't meant to hurt you that way. I love you more than anything else... Sorry if I've hurt you. But truth to be told, I was just curious. Honestly, I'm still doubting myself what did I do to deserve someone like you..." his voice was soft but shaking out of panic seeing his lover crying.

"You were too good to be true, Cho. You perfectly fits to me like a puzzle piece. Understands me and my mood swings, in any possible way. You were perfect that I keep asking myself, is Cho Seungyoun real? Is he really mine?" he paused, tugging his boyfriend to a hug.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, sorry if I was careless and clumsy, not thinking about how will you feel. I'm really sorry, for real" Wooseok added, pressing his boyfriend into a tight and passionate hug.

"Wooseokie..." Seungyoun, who's staring him with a glassy eyes, caressing his face, heart feeling warmed by his lover's words.

"Cho, I'm really sorry..."

Seungyoun beamed a sweet little smile, making Wooseok's heart melt and having butterflies to his stomach, just like the first time he fall in love for this man.

"Apology accepted." Seungyoun uttered before crashing his lips onto Wooseok's, sharing one passionate kiss—that in the long run became a makeout session.

Junho was happy collecting his won bucks from Hangyul and Minhee, yearning a frustrated grunts from them, eyeing the two lovebirds peacefully eating on their kitchen.

Seungwoo being the best leader as he is, smiling idiotly seeing his group members—his new family being happy and contented. Dongpyo sneakingly snuggled unto him for some cuddles, which reminded him of his younger member, Subin.

The leader's attention was caught by two people laughing and eating in their kitchen. Maybe just like him, they misses their previous members too, but gladly found the comfort from each other's arms. His chest sting a bit. He's happy. Definitely. But it can't hide the fact the he misses his Seungsik.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my love for my parents, Seungwoo and Seungsik can't be measured so I'm ending it with some angsty 2seung. I hope you enjoy reading it, as much I enjoy writing it. Kudos and criticism are appreciated.
> 
> TMI. This was supposed to be a sebyung fanfic but as the story progresses, it becomes more and more seungseok. I'll spare some time and add something on the sebyung tag because you all know I'm a trash for it lol.
> 
> Let's be friends on twitter // [snoolatte](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte)


End file.
